Hermione's Secret
by Drewthewolf
Summary: UPDATEDHermione has a secret, a terrible one, it is tearing her up she has been bitten by a werewolf. She is now battling with the changes and hide what she as become. What will Harry and Ron do when they find out? And Draco? [Thanks SimbiAni for editing
1. Snape's class

**Hermione's Secret **  
by Drew the Wolf [Thanks SimbiAni for editing this]  
edited by SimbiAni 

Summary: [AU] SIXTH YEAR. Hermione has a horrid secret, it is tearing her up; she has been bitten by a werewolf. She does not want to be forced to leave Hogwarts, so she makes the decision of not telling anyone about the bite. She is battling the changes and symptoms and trying to hide what she has become. How will she tell Ron and Harry? And what if Draco finds out what she has become...? 

Chapter One: **Snape's Class**

Hermione paced nervously- it had been exactly one week since it had happened; she let out a noise that sounded like a whimper. But, she couldn't tell Dumbledore- she would be forced to leave Hogwarts. She didn't want to do that. "No, I will be fine!" Hermione paced; this was so unlike her. "I'm going to be alright..." she mumbled to herself. "It's already healed!" she looked at her shoulder which barely held a scar now. "But, what if I'm not...?" She thought, horrified, "What if I do change?! Oh, please no!" she sobbed; as the bell rang she gathered her books and ran out of the dormitories and met up with Harry and Ron. 

"Hermione, are you 'kay?" Ron turned, asking her. "You look pale..." Hermione scowled. 

"Ron, I am _fine_," she said firmly. Ron glanced at Harry and shrugged. 

"Hermione, are you going to be at the Quiddich practice on Saturday?" Ron asked, grinning his big smile. Hermione smiled back, feeling a bit better now. 

"Of course," she said, "Why wouldn't I?" She gave him a queer look. Harry interrupted. 

"Things pop up- we know how you can be a bit bookish at times..." Ron laughed, and mumbled under his breath. 

"A _lot_ is more like it..." Hermione scoffed and hit him upside-the-head. "Ow!" Ron winced. Rubbing the back of his head, (and ruffling his red hair, Hermione noticed), "What was that for?" he asked through gritted teeth. 

"You know very well!" She rolled her eyes. "Now, come on or we're going to be late for Defense Against Dark Arts!" She walked at a fast pace; Harry and Ron trudged behind her and into the classroom. 

Harry and Ron sat beside each other, Hermione in the row just ahead of them. Harry clenched his fist as he saw Snape enter the room. 

"What is he doing here?!" Ron whispered to Harry, who shrugged and gave him a slight grimace. 

"I'm not sure, not happy 'bout it either..." 

"Good morning," Snape said in usual serious voice. "Your current teacher for this class is currently on an important job at the moment, so I will be taking over your lesson for the next day or two-" He tapped the board. "Today, a review on werewolves and vampires." Hermione's jaw almost dropped at the words he spoke, and she grew a bit tense; then tried to calm herself. "Due to the sightings of (supposedly) werewolves or maybe even a vampire in our Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore has asked me to review you on this subject for protection against such creatures." Snape glanced at Hermione, who was now flushed of most of her color, then back to the class. "Copy down from your books, and off the board, all the information you can get on these two creatures- then I shall begin my lesson." 

Ron leaned over. "Hermione, you sure you okay?" he asked warily. Hermione nodded quickly. 

"I am fine." She replied, and copied down the notes, her pen shaking as she wrote. Did he know her secret? No, he couldn't possibly. She shivered, and prayed. "Oh, please let the curse pass over me!" she screamed in her head. Snape walked to the board and tapped it again. 

"Even a man or woman, who is pure at heart and says his or her prayers at night, may become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms and the moon is shinning bright." Hermione gulped rather loudly. "Something wrong, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, walking over to her. 

"N-no, Professor." She said quickly. "Just, um, feeling a bit woozy today; I'll be fine." Draco laughed. 

"What's a-matter, Hermione, did you get bitten?!" He snickered. She turned around, glaring at him and Snape stepped closer to her. 

"Miss. Granger, did you by any chance have an encounter with a werewolf?" Hermione was shivering, her face flushing white then pale as ever as she shook her head firmly. 

"No." she said loudly, "Just, feeling sick today." Snape nodded and went back to teaching about the werewolves. 

"Once bitten, the curse is un-curable. Though it can be prevented at times through a potion. There is no cure." He paced back and fourth, "Upon the first biting, the newly-infected werewolf will change upon its first full moon. Which, may I remind you all, there is one is this Saturday evening." Hermione quivered, she prayed and hoped that the bite had not infected her. But, those words rang in her ears; "Even a man or woman pure at heart, who says their prayers at night, may become a wolf; when the wolfbane blooms and the moon in shinning bright..." 

To be continued... please review!! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. 

A/N: That quote belongs to the orignal 1941"Wolf Man", Thank you Tim Chs for this information.


	2. The book

**Hermione's Secret **  
by Drew the Wolf   
edited by SimbiAni 

Summary: [AU] SIXTH YEAR. Hermione has a horrid secret, it is tearing her up; she has been bitten by a werewolf. She does not want to be forced to leave Hogwarts, so she makes the decsion of not telling anyone about the bite. She is battling the changes and symptoms and trying to hid what she has become. How will she tell Ron and Harry? And what if Draco finds out what she has become...? 

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! 

Chapter Two: **The Book**

"Your homework is, explain how the lunar cycle affects a werewolf's shifts." Snape said, turning his back to the class. The bell rang. "You are dismissed!" He said coldly. Hermione let out an anxious sigh of relief and scooped up her books and hurried out of the room. Snape watched her with weary eyes. 

Draco followed her, snickering, Crabble and Goyle right behind. 

"Oh, Hermione!" Draco called teasingly, Hermione snapped around. 

"What?" she growled. Draco let out a howl. 

"Aroooooooo!" Pansy, Grabble and Goyle all starting howling with Draco, and it faded into snickers and howls of laughter. 

Hermione boiled with anger as she stomped down the hall. 

"Draco!" Harry snapped. "Cut it out!" Draco turned around, smirking. 

"Oh, I'm scared, Potter!" he said, grinning. "Your little girlfriend is afraid of werewolves!" He laughed even harder and walked past Harry. 

"I hate that bloody mongrel..." Ron stepped up next to Harry. 

"Yeah." Harry gritted his teeth. "He's a git." Harry muttered. "Come on, and let's go see what's wrong with Hermione." He hurried down the hall and broke into a run, Ron following closely behind. They turned the corner, skidding to a stop. 

As they hurried up to the girls dormatories, the stairs gave way and Harry fell backwards, flipping over Ron, as they landed with a thud on the Gryffindor Common Room floor. 

"Bloody 'ell!" Ron snarled, rubbing his back, and he pushed Harry off him; "Wha' the –" Hermione interrupted him. 

"Ron! Harry!" she snapped. "Did you forget what I told you last year?" They groaned as they stood up. 

"Apparently." Ron said angrily. Harry nodded. 

"Hermione, what's on with you?" he asked. "We're concerned, you're acting so jittery, and well, is –" 

Ron blurted out, "What's _wrong_ with you, Hermione? Is there something you're not telling us?" They both looked up at her, Hermione hesitated. 

"I- w-well, I... Nothing. Nothing at all!" She snapped at them angrily, and stormed back into the girl's dormitories. She slammed the door and ran to her bed, shaking as she looked at the Lunar chart, she sobbed. It was only two days till Saturday! She placed down the lunar cycle on her bed. The bite would affect her. Undoubtedly. "No. No... no," She sobbed, shaking her head, "I won't let it happen!" 

She flipped open a book, "Werewolf Psychology" it was titled; she brushed the dust off and flipped it open, thumbing through the chapters; she whispered to herself, "Chapter five, the symptoms..." She read slowly and carefully. 

_ Symptoms from a werewolf's bite can vary, but no matter what order, the most common symptoms for a newly-bitten werewolf are: 1. Denial, 2. Heightened senses. 3. Lust for raw meat, 4. Increased strength, 5. Extreme aggression 6. The final shift. _

Hermione let out a soft cry, and threw the book down, cursing at it. Then she cupped her mouth in a gasp- "Aggression..." She lay on her bed and sobbed. How was she going to tell Harry and Ron? 

To be coniunued... please review!!


	3. Letter to Lupin

**Hermione's Secret **  
by Drew the Wolf   
edited by SimbiAni 

Summary: [AU] SIXTH YEAR. Hermione has a horrid secret, it is tearing her up; she has been bitten by a werewolf. She does not want to be forced to leave Hogwarts, so she makes the decsion of not telling anyone about the bite. She is battling the changes and symptoms and trying to hid what she has become. How will she tell Ron and Harry? And what if Draco finds out what she has become...? 

Chapter Three: **Letter to Lupin**

Hermione snatched up the book from the floor and tossed it under her bed. She stalked out of the girls' dormitories, and down into the Gyrffindor common room, where Ron and Harry were fiddling anxiously. 

She walked up to them, and peered around. It was dinnertime, and they were the only ones in the common room. They stood as soon as she approached. 

"Hermione, what's wrong with you!" Ron demanded. 

"Ron, calm down- I am fine. I must go the aviary; I will be back soon." 

She scurried down the hall, a parchment and quill in hand, as she made her way down the moving stairs and through the other halls. She walked into the aviary, and pushed the doors back- revealing hundreds of cages of birds. 

She took out her pen and parchment and wrote carefully... 

_ "Dear Professor Lupin, _

I am writing to you because some horrible has happened to me. You must promise not to tell a soul- please, Professor Lupin, I beg of you, not to. For I have been bitten- it happened last week... I was out near the lake, finishing up homework, and it grew dark; I had gathered all my books up and started toward Hogwarts, when I heard a snarl... I turned to see a massive beast. 

But, this werewolf looked different then you did, when I saw you changed, Professor- it was big and black, over seven feet tall! Oh, he was a git, or a she, I am not sure... But, I ran (dropping my books!!) and it jumped at me, biting into my shoulder, and the moon clouded over... I hadn't screamed, I don't know why, but when I turned around the creature was gone. 

I had fainted, and awoke early that morning (around five A.M) and immediately ran back into the dorms and my wound was almost completely healed. I am horrified! For I know now, that I will become a werewolf, though I am still in denial, and I soon realized that this is one of the symptoms... 

The next full moon is this Saturday, what am I to do? My aggression is already rising. Please help me, I am sorry to be writing to you with such horrid news, I do wish it was something good, on the contrary. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione Granger 

Hermione sealed the letter and called out, "Hedwig!" The snowy white owl flew down gracefully and landed on Hermione's outstretched hand. "Take this to Professor Lupin," she said quietly. Hedwig gave a reassuring hoot and took off. 

Hermione walked out of the aviary. "Oh, God... please help me..." she croaked out, tears welling in her eyes 

To be continued...Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Rain, darkness, was that all there was left here? This darkness?

It was late, half past two and she still paced about anxious, the letter when would the letter come! She had not much time before Harry would discover her dreadful secret, Ron she could hide it from but Harry knew too much.

A flash of lighting and rumble of thunder and Hermione jumped back dashing to the window and watched as the rain pelted down a shadowy figure cross through the front of the castle and she drew back, we're they looking for her? It wasn't even the full moon, but some—some, the eldest they still changed.

She could not take her eyes off the beast, with another flicker of lighting a voice whispered. "Hermi—"She whirled around and grabbed Anna's hand as she reached for her causing Anna to jerk back.

"I—I'm sorry you frightened me that's all." She forced a smile as Anna drew back from her grasp, "How did you know I was behind you?" Hermione shook her head and took a step forward, "I sensed you, just a reaction, I really am sorry." Anna eyed her wearily and picked up the lantern which had crashed to the floor and luckily was not broken. "Why do you sit here night after night?"

"Stress…" She muttered, Anna took a step next to her, "You've been acting peculiar lately, the dorm has been talking about it all evening." Hermione scowled as Anna spoke up, "Wouldn't mind telling us about it would you?" Her eyes blazed with awaiting a secret to be told.

"Get out!" Hermione snapped as Anna laughed and Hermione grabbed her and the look of fright snapped upon the girls face. "Or I'll give you more then a secret!" she pushed the girl back as Anna threw the latern at her and raced out of the room, "Git!" She hissed.

She stepped back and was knocked into the window she dropped the lantern and the room was lit up with a massive flash of lighting and she let out a sob as the creature was still watching. He knew, he had watched from that spot as if he knew the entire time. She dropped to her knees.

"It has already begun…" The lantern lay behind her shattered into a million pieces as she envisioned the rest of her life would be…broken.


End file.
